The Dawn of Twilight
by Brandi Heartpaw
Summary: Something dark is brooding within the land of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle Faces her toughest challenge yet: Loss.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dawn of Twilight**

Torches flickered in a dark room, casting their dancing shadows over a strange scene. Six figures, clad in black cloaks gather around a circular table. Their faces obscured by hoods, they stood silently, regarding what was laid before them. Set in a circle were five dazzlingly beautiful gold necklaces, each set with a brilliant gemstone. Each was in front of one of the attendees, except for one.

One, who somehow commands a presence as if at the head of the table, while being at the same level with everyone. Perched atop the hood of the cloak, sat a golden crown, ethereal in its beauty. Set at the apex of the crown sat a purple sapphire, which shined like a star. The stone pulsed gently with a strange energy. The one with the crown spoke, addressing the others. Her voice was soft, yet commanding. It was a woman's voice.

"Welcome. We all know why we are gathered here. We've waited long enough."

She looked at the solemn figure to her right.

"Prism, is the thunder ready?"

Prism nodded, the movement nearly imperceptible under the large hood.

Fixing her gaze upon the next one in line, she spoke again.

"Serenity, are the manticores prepared?"

"Yes."

The response was almost too quiet to hear. The hushed voice sounded meek, and yet steady, like someone who can control their fears, but not banish them.

"Good. And you, Lady Crystal?"

A refined, womanly voice answered loudly; as if the others couldn't hear.

"My girls are in the city, and they whisper beautiful secrets to me. I even have a few maids!

"Excellent. I trust you have everything in order, Truth?"

The next voice, while also female, was rather masculine.

"Sure do. The suits are together, and the arms and armaments have been done for a week."

"I'd expect no less. Rain?"

"All done, it's gonna be great! I've got it all planned out, we're gonna-"

The room lit up as a gout of flame materialized behind the energetic one, blasting the center of the table, which was followed by a deep rumbling hiss.

A tall, toned creature could be seen in the light from the flames, which were generating from a maw lined with razor sharp teeth. Glistening purple scales covered it's body; Green spines went from the top of it's head, to the end of it's long tail. Attached to that tail was a wicked looking spike, shaped like a spade with bladed sides. Two gigantic wings unfold from its back, and emerald green eyes stare the group down. It then strode over to the leader, then kneeled down next to her, silently.

"Thank you, Blade. Our preparations are done. Check. Now ladies, as we discussed…"

All at once, the crown began to glow brighter, and brighter still, until it was blinding. The necklaces lifted clear of the table and began to glow just as brightly as the crown. Beams of light shot from each necklace, connecting with the crown with a sound like thunder; the impact shook the room, and snuffed the torches. The light disappeared as quickly as it came, and all became dark.

All was silent for a few moments. A soft voice pierced the silence.

"We are ready. The time has come for a new dawn. Today is the beginning of an era"

Through the darkness a new light flourished, a pure white, like fallen snow. The light emanated from inside a deep hood. A purple hoof reached up and pulled back the hood. Inside was an intelligent face, with bright eyes that held a hint of something dark. Atop her head was a horn, which shimmered with colors and lights, swirling like the stars.

"Today is the day we kill Princess Celestia"

9 Months Earlier…

Twilight Sparkle shifted in her bed, yawning and stretching her wings as the light of the sun sifted through her window. _Wings? By Celestia, I'll never get used to that._

She opened her eyes to see spike open the last curtain, then dust his claws off.

"Morning Twilight! It's a beautiful day!"

"Good morning, Spike. Ready to start the day?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss the Sun Festival for the world! It's the biggest holiday in Equestria, where everyone celebrates Celestia bringing up the sun!"

Spike through his arms in the air to make his energy clear.

A high pitched scream was heard, starting far away and getting closer. Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

A pink blur slammed through the window, opening it and closing it in one motion. It flew across the room, rolled, and stood up. The pink pony raised her hooves up, standing on her hind two. "We're gonna party till the sun comes up!" She immediately began to dance, and blow on a kazoo that hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

"Well somepony looks excited. How are you, Pinkie?"

The pony stopped suddenly, her mouth dropping open in exaggerated surprise.

"Are you craaazy?" She shook her head, then bounded over to Twilight, putting on hoof around her shoulder.

"I'm more than just excited, I'm super duper amazingly awesomely excited! We get to party all day, then party all night! Then the real party starts when Celestia brings up the sun! Whoo, party! SeeyouatthepartyTwilight!"

With another whoosh, she disappeared back out the window. Spike shook his head, laughing.

"She never gets old!"

Twilight laughed too.

It was going to be a good day.

Once downstairs, Twilight quickly grabbed her bag, pre-packed for the occasion, of course. She combed her hair a little, brushing through the long purple strands. After eating a quick breakfast of oat's on a chopped salad, she turned to the door.

"C'mon spike. Let's go have some fun!"

Spike nodded his agreement, perching himself on Twilight's back. The duo stepped outside and was immediately assaulted with a barrage of smells, ranging from warm apple pie from Sweet Apple Acres, to potato dumplings from the local farmers. Ponies were everywhere, playing games, dancing, or just talking amongst themselves. They looked around, not sure what to do first.

"Y'all lost or sumthin?" A voice from their left asked. Turning, they were greeted by a familiar sight. The rest of their friends were there. Applejack, smirking and waving. Fluttershy, smiling shyly, with angel by her side. Rarity wore a large sun hat, which complemented her yellow scarf perfectly. Rainbow Dash floated in the sky above them, doing somersaults and looking impatient. And finally, Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down grinning from ear to ear.

Her friends. Over her time in Ponyville, she had learned a lot about friendship, and even more about how powerful it truly was. She had earned her wings through the sheer power of friendship. She knew they would stick with her no matter what, and they knew the same of her.

She smiled and waved, trotting over to them. She smiled at them all.

"Hi, everypony! Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Whoo yeah!"

"Oki Doki Loki!"

"Woohoo…"

"Absolutely."

"No duh!"

She smiled and fell in stride with her friends. And they did everything they could. Cupcakes and pies, games and laughing, Twilight and the others partied through the day, and into the night. Shortly after midnight, they took a nap, which pinkie would have no part of, so as to be fresh to dance as the sun came up.

Now gathered in the observatory at the top of the library, they waited anxiously for the sun to rise.

"Ooh, I can't wait for the sun to come up! This is going to be so great!" Twilight sang, just happy to be there with her friends. Rarity and Fluttershy were discussing fashion, Rainbow and Applejack were arm wrestling, and Pinkie Pie was busy making faces with spike. Twilight's horn shone a deep purple and a book rose to her face.

"Okay, girls. According to my almanac, the sun will rise in 32.7 seconds."

She began to countdown, and the others joined in, eager to watch the show.

_30… 29… 28…_

Twilight adjusted the telescope a bit, aiming for the horizon.

_21… 20… 19…_

A bit of light started to illuminate the sky, getting brighter as time wore on.

_9… 8… 7…_

Everyone was practically singing now. The final seconds drew near, and everyone held their breath, unable to speak the last moments.

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

The sky exploded with color, as the sun came into view. Brilliant reds, oranges, and yellows lit up the sky, and then, like a shimmering angel, princess Celestia appeared, rising into the sky. Her wings completely unfurled, her hair flowing, her horn blazed a brilliant gold, which completed the beautiful picture.

Gasps of wonder and delight seemed to echo through the city, and even the earth itself seemed a bit livelier. With such a display, however, she was not able to just stop in Ponyville to chat, as see had other places to dazzle. But she smiled and waved at the group upon the library, and they waved back.

Pinkie was literally bouncing of the walls, speaking so fast that Twilight couldn't understand what she was saying, however a few 'wows' and 'amazings' were clear.

Spike hugged Twilight, laughing.

"Wasn't that awesome! I never thought it would be so beauti-"

He began to cough and gag a bit, and suddenly burped, a small scroll appearing with a puff of green flame. "Hehe, excuse me. This is for you, Twilight."

Giggling, Twilight open the scroll and began to read it's content. As she read, however, her smile faded, and then her eyes stopped moving.

"No. No, no this isn't real! This is a joke, right!?"

The room goes silent; they had only heard her talk like that a few times. It always boded ill. Pinkie Pie bounces over, and giggles.

"A joke, huh! Let me hear it. I'll bet it's really funny-"

A purple light envelops her, and she is teleported back to where she was.

Applejack steps up, sounding concerned.

"What's wrong sugar cube? Is it from the Princess?"

Twilight shakes her head, and responds weakly.

"No, not from Princess Celestia. It's from Cadence."

Rainbow Dash hovers over, landing beside her. She puts a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, tapping gently.

"Well then, what does it say?"

Twilight looks up at her, and all can see her face has a faraway cast to it. Several minutes pass in silence, then faintly, as if she had to drag the words from deep inside, she whispers...

"My brother is dead."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_I can't believe he's gone. My BBBFF..._

Gray clouds blanketed the sky, the sun hiding behind them as if it were ashamed to show itself. The clouds wept upon a small gathering, splashing off of umbrellas and raincoats. Ponies were gathered around a hole dug neatly in the ground. Nestled inside was a white coffin, a stark contrast against the deep brown of the dirt, and the oppressive black of the clothing that all wore. Princess celestia stood over the grave, speaking solemnly. Several ponies wept, while others stood silently, their heads bowed in prayer.

Twilight Sparkle didn't notice any of it. She stood away from the others, staring into space. She had no umbrella nor coat, and her black dress was drenched. She gave no thought to that, however, as her mind was far away. The events of the past week were a blur. The funeral arrangements, the grief, the ceaseless tide of condolences and "I'm sorry for your loss." She didn't care! No amount of words would bring her brother back.

Her eyes came back into focus, and found their way to Princess Celestia. Through the rain and grief, she seemed distorted, her features twisted and face darkened with malign glee.

Twilight closed her eyes and shook her head, banishing the dark vision. Opening her eyes again she looked up at the dreary sky, as if looking for an answer beyond the gloom.

_Get yourself together, Twilight. He wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. You have to be strong, for yourself, and for Cadence. She needs you._

Her heart was strong, and she knew she could be brave. But somewhere, deep down, a troubling thought arose.

_**It's her fault. She did this.**_

Twilight's eyes grew big, and she shivered, though not from the cold. That thought was not hers.

_No, it's not! He fell, it was an accident. There's no use in blaming others. Friendship is-_

_**Why didn't she save him? Where was she when he died? It's her job to protect the kingdom, so why couldn't she save just one pony?**_

Twilight closed her eyes, shaking her head violently. She shook with barely contained rage, her teeth grinding and hooves stamping.

_You're wrong! She didn't mean too! She's busy, and was doing official business!_

_**Are you sure about that? She never cared about him. Think about it. If she is so powerful, why didn't she save him when Chrysalis almost killed him?**_

_Well, she-_

_**And what about the Crystal Kingdom? When all seemed lost and your brother was powerless? Where was she then?**_

_I don't know, but-_

_**Face it! She never cared about you or your brother! You are worthless to her, just another subject to do her dirty work!**_

"No!" Twilight opened her eyes and shouted in rage, her voice cracking. She stopped, looking up, to see Princess Celestia standing before her. Her face showed concern, and she put a wing around Twilight.

"My faithful student, what's wrong? You seem-"

Twilight cut Celestia off, shrugging off the wing and screaming as the turbulent emotions within finally exploded.

"What's wrong! What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's wrong! My brother is dead! He's gone and he's never coming back!"

The crowd was getting uneasy now, and a few people backed away. Applejack stepped up, and patted Twilight's shoulder.

"Easy, sugercube. I know it hurts, but-"

Applejack yelped as she was sent tumbling back by a blast of magic from Twilight's horn. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Your brother isn't the one that died!"She looked back at Celestia, who had a sad look on her face. "Where were you? Why didn't you save him!? You're an Alicorn, you could have stopped him from falling!"

Princess Celestia seemed taken aback, and for the briefest moment, her eyes held pain, before returning to normal. She took a deep breath, before addressing Twilight calmly.

"Twilight Sparkle, I know you are grieving, but you have to think clearly. I couldn't have helped him, I was in Saddle Arabia for the Rising of the Sun."

"I know! You were off having fun in some other kingdom. So it's your fault! You killed him!"

Before Celestia could respond, Twilight turned and ran. The scenery was a blur as she raced to her home. Vaguely she heard her friends calling for her, but as the rain mixed with the salt of fresh tears, she realized she didn't care.

Who needs friends anyway?

Elsewhere...

Cadence sat in her room, gazing at the stars. So much had happened. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes roamed the constellations, searching for an answer. She remembered that day. It had been so beautiful. The stars had shone so brightly, as they do tonight. But their beauty had no meaning now. Nothing had meaning now. She couldn't bring herself to go the funeral. So she stayed.

She slowly made her way back into her room. Looking around, her eyes red and wet, she took in what her her life used to be. What it could have been. The elegant sheets, on a gorgeously soft bed. The bath, with self heating water. The mural of Celestia and Luna, elegantly sprawled across the ceiling. Making her way to the bed, she took one last look at the suitcase, filled with clothing, some money, and her train ticket. Her eye caught a glimpse of something on the bedside table. A picture frame, of her and Shining Armor, smiling and in their wedding best.

She picked it up, staring at it intently, as if trying to gleam some secret from it. Tears began to flow, and with a sob, she launched it across the room, where it shattered against the wall, falling unceremoniously to the floor. She slammed her suitcase closed, running out the door with it. Down the stairs, the stairs she walked with him. Past the dining hall, where they laughed and ate. Out the doors, across the courtyard where they would lie and stare at the stars.

_Oh, why? I'll never see you again... My Shining Armor is gone..._

_And it's all my fault._

One Month Later...

"Guys, I'm really worried about her. She hasn't left her house in weeks."

Applejack glanced nervously at the other ponies, as they all stood outside Twilight's house. The sun shone bright upon them, but their spirits were dark. The other ponies faces showed they shared her concern.

"Do you think she is alright? I do hope she hasn't hurt herself." Rarity spoke, her voice shaky. "I couldn't bear the thought of her alone, grieving and..." She stopped suddenly, her head dropping, and she grew quiet.

All was silent, then Rainbow Dash laughed awkwardly. "C'mon girls, we gotta give her more credit than that! She our Twilight, and we're her friends. There's nothing we can't do! I'm sure she's just studying some book on how to deal with loss."

The other ponies looked uncertain, then nodded their agreement. Pinkie Pie put on her best clown nose, and brought out a small trumpet.

"Come on, everypony, let's go cheer her up, Pinkie style!"

Pinkie Pie bounced over to the door, opening it and dashing inside. The others followed suit, filing through the door. They found Pinkie sitting on the ground, her nose and trumpet discarded.

"Oh Twilight, we... Oh my..."

The ground was littered with spilled bottles of ink, paper, quills and other refuse. Tables were overturned, and shelves were smashed or blackened. In the center of the room, a pile of what were once books lay burned and torn. The mountain of ash and paper rose nearly to the ceiling, like a funeral pyre.

Applejack gasped, looking at the destruction. "What in tarnation happened here? Where the hay is-"

She was interrupted by a small voice from behind the books. "Go away. You shouldn't be here."

Rarity's ears perked up and she slowly walked around the pile. "Spike? Is that you darling?"

As she rounded the mound, she saw Spike sitting with his back against the pile, his eyes closed. Along his cheeks were bright red scars, leading down from his eyes. He opened them, looking at Rarity , and she gasped as she saw that his eyes were slitted even more than before, the green a richer color than they ever had been. They were the eyes of an adult dragon.

"Spike, what happened!? Where's Twilight?"

Everypony rushed over to him, anxiously stamping their hooves. Spike looked them over, then back at the ground. "She's upstairs." He said. His voice sounded far away, as if he were slowly slipping away."She came home, the day of the funeral, and went upstairs and locked the door. I tried to get her to come out, but she wouldn't even respond. A week later, she bolted downstairs out of nowhere, grabbed two books, and went back up before I can even say anything. Then a few days ago she ran down the stairs, screaming and sobbing and began blasting everything with magic! The books, the walls, everything. I had to hide, she almost hit me..."

Spike sat silent for several moments. No pony knew what to say, so they just sat silently. Without looking up, he said in a strained voice.

"Do you know what happens when dragons cry?" The question took the group aback,and after a brief silence, Fluttershy spoke up.

"What happens?"

Spike looked past them, out the window and into the sky beyond. He pointed to the jagged red scars that adorned his face. "This. This is what happens when a dragon cries. Our scales can't handle tears."

Applejack snorted, and stamped her hoof down. She turned to the others, her voice angry.

"Okay, that is it. C'mon y'all, we're gonna go talk some sense into that girl. This has gone on for long enough!" She began to storm upstairs, snorting in frustration. The others looked about themselves for a second, and then followed suit. Spike called out to them, his voice pleading.

"Please, don't go up there! She told me not to let anyone in..."

His pleas fell on deaf ears, however, as Applejack burst open the door, charging into the room. "Twilight Sparkle! How dare you almost hurt spike like that! He's your friend! I can't believe-OOF!" Applejack stopped short as she hit a transparent purple wall just past the door. The others stopped behind her, and stared in confusion at the room.

The walls were covered in hundreds of scrawled notes, symbols, and pictures. The ceiling was covered in a thick layer of what seemed to be red paint. The furniture that once graced the room was pushed to one side, and the floor was decorated with a huge triangle, the same color as the ceiling. Inside the Triangle was a circle, and along the inside of the circle was a square. And in the center of it all was Twilight, sitting down, reading a book and inscribing notes onto another. Without pausing to look up, Twilight's glowed brilliantly, and a halo of purple light enveloped them as they were floated out of the room.

"Twilight, don't you do this, please! Let us help you, we're your friends!"

Her words were lost as the door slammed in her face, and they were taken downstairs, through the destroyed library, and deposited out the front door. The last thing they saw was spike, floating up the stairs, a terrified expression on his face. Then the front door, too, was slammed shut.

That Night...

A strange purple light shone from Twilight's home that night. The townsfolk noticed, but paid it no mind. Most assumed that it was just Twilight studying, with her magic being her biggest focus nowadays. But tucked within their beds, her friends knew something was wrong. Dark dreams invaded their slumber, making them whimper in their sleep.

A shadowy room, lit only by candles. A small helpless form on the floor. A flash of purple light, followed by a scream. It went on, and on, piercing the very air with needles of anguish. Then the scream deepened, and slowly became a roar. The small figure became larger, as two large shapes burst from it's back. Smaller, thinner shapes began to pierce the flesh also, erupting in gouts of black liquid. The roar became a thunderous cacophony, then amidst the tortuous sounds, two emerald green eyes opened.


End file.
